orderstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Gods
There are four primary gods of Karthwaiin, each in control of their own realm. Most religions on Karthwaiin worship at least one version of any number of these gods. Religions that do not worship one of these gods are usually considered heretical by mainstream clerics and religious scholars. Telhais Telhais, known among Melrikkans as the Angelking, is one of the four main gods on Karthwaiin. Telhais is the god of Order, Light, Prosperity, Peace, Agriculture, Air, Hierarchy, Justice, Punishment, and Preservation. Telhais is often seen as the strictest god, bringing good fortunes to his followers, but swiftly and harshly destroying those who cross his path or openly oppose him. Telhais is the patron god of humans. As such, his worship is strictly enforced by the Melrikkan Empire and the Church of Telhais. Worship of Higluduur and Grashnab is also permitted, but worship of Kelrik is strictly forbidden and heavily persecuted. Telhais takes the form of an angel, with four wings and a decorative crown-mask obscuring his face. He commonly wears flowing blue robes and highly decorated silver-and-gold armor. His weapon of choice, a quarterstaff named Vigil's Light, bears various inscriptions detailing his victories over chaos and disarray. The realm of Skyvigor is where Telhais makes his home. Higluduur Higluduur, also known as the Titan, Architect, and Great Craftsman, is one of the four main gods on Karthwaiin. Higluduur is the god of Frost, Crafts, Stone, Darkness, Death, Destruction, and Creation. Higluduur is often seen as responsible for the seasons, along with Kelrik. His dual nature as god of both destruction and creation also cause many to attribute balance and equality to Higluduur. Dwarves make up the main worshippers of Higluduur. The Durminor clan prioritizes his worship, going so far as to create mandatory pilgrimages to holy sites and outlawing the worship of all other gods. The other dwarven kingdoms do not follow this strict interpretation, however, but Higluduur worship remains common in dwarven lands. Higluduur is also worshipped as a force of nature in some tribal religions. Higluduur takes the form of a frost titan - a giant frozen skeletal behemoth. Higluduur's head hangs suspended in midair above his body by two chains fixed to spines on his shoulders. Giant tusks and intricate horns come from his head. Frostfall, a realm of ice and towering mountains, is where Higluduur resides. He also has control over the domain of Death, and oversees the spirits and skeletons of those who have perished. Kelrik Kelrik, also known as the Demonlord, Dragonfather, Warmonger, and Merchant God, is one of the four main gods of Karthwaiin. Kelrik is the god of Fire, War, Power, Greed, Romance, Merchants, Bargains, Blood, Chaos, Honor, and Wealth. Kelrik, along with Higluduur, helps to create the seasons on Karthwaiin. Kelrik's worshipers are some of the most widespread and varied on Karthwaiin. Merchants pray to him for good bargains and wealthy trade, warriors pray to him for glory in battle, kings and aristocrats pray to him to smite their enemies and grant them power, and mages pray for control over chaos and disorder in their experiments. Kelrik is the patron god orcs, dragons, demonfolk, and desert elves. Appearing as a towering, four-armed, wingless, one-eyed demon, Kelrik is easily the most formidable of the gods. His four arms are used in artwork to display four aspects of himself: an extended hand for bargains, a hand holding a sword for war, a hand engulfed in flames for fire, and an arm holding the Chaos Stone representing disorder and chaos. Kelrik's body is covered in metal armor grafted to his skin, and his wings, common in most other demons, are noticeably gone. Kelrik rules from his throne in the realm of Dragonfurnace. Grashnab Grashnab, also known as the Mystic and the Writhing Hunger, is one of the four main gods on Karthwaiin. Grashnab is the god of Magic, Water, Disease, Knowledge, Deceit, Corruption, Change, Decay, and Nature. Grashnab is primarily worshiped by two groups: elves and mages. The elves of the Valkkenik Lands worship Grashnab as their creator and the most powerful being in the multiverse. Mages, similarly, understand Grashnab's control over the flow of magic and pray to him for a part of his power. Grashnab, as the embodiment of change, takes on many forms. His most common is a short creature shrouded by a black cloak, with nothing but his eyes and horns protruding from the cowl. Grashnab is also commonly known to take the form of large, many-legged insectoid creatures and tentacled, many-teethed monstrosities. Wherever Grashnab goes, he is usually followed by a pink-purple-green mist or aura. Grashnab generally resides in the Wasting Realm. The many pathways and portals through the realms are said to by guarded and overseen by Grashnab as well.